heels_over_head_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandria
Original Power Power Alexandria package. (ha) Flight, strength, toughness (only damaged by Siberian), super intelligence including photographic memory Classification Mover, Brute, Thinker 6 Trigger Cauldron Formula Shard Source Eden Shard Name Perhaps as described by an entity, or a GU name. Or a fanon name suggested for use in the fic (please differentiate) Remix Feeling Three parts: confusion, weight ray, rubber form conversion Name Rubber Form, Weight Ray, Memory Transplant Aura Description Rubber Form: Converts self (including costume) into a highly elastic form of unknown composition. Allows Playlist to bounce and stretch, and prevents damage and pain. Tendency to return to original shape (set at activation) causes some difficulty in locomotion. Floats in water. Invulnerability allows Playlist to be thrown long distances, and to penetrate structures given sufficient application of force. Weight Ray: Fires a dark translucent beam which increases the effect of gravity on people (not other objects) Effect stops immediately upon removal of ray. Useful to stop flight, immobilise opponents, or to induce rapid downwards motion in self. Use on self is best combined with Rubber Form for protection from impacts and redirection of momentum. Use on self is especially powerful when combined with Solidify for mid-air redirection and halting motion. Memory Transplant Aura: Within six feet, replaces long-term memories with Playlist's memories. Does not affect short-term memories, so the change is not immediately obvious. On end of effect (cancellation or leaving range), affected targets' memories are restored. Memories of the duration of the effect are removed from affected targets and given to Playlist. Does not appear to allow Playlist to obtain personal memories of affected targets. Only tested on Alexandria: affect may be different on others due to Alexandria's Thinker power. Effects are likely to depend on the quality of the targets' memories and on whether or not Playlist engaged them in conversation prior to activating this power. Effectiveness against multiple targets is unknown. Likely works by causing targets to access her memories rather than their own. Testing on Miss Militia (who does not forget) would determine this, but the alternative result would leave her with a permanent copy of Playlist's memories, so this is not advised. Effects of prolonged exposure are unknown. Counter Rubber Form: Prevents damage from Alexandria. When stretched, force can pull Alexandria Weight Ray: Can make Alexandria lose altitude when flying Memory Transplant Aura: Effects on Alexandria: Upon questioning her identity, Alexandria believed herself to be Playlist. Due to Playlist's memories of conversation with Alexandria, Alexandria initially concluded that Playlist was Alexandria. Later noticed that Playlist was wearing 'her' costume (that is, Playlist's costume, while thinking herself to be Playlist). Was also aware that she had Alexandria's powers (i.e. her own, while thinking that Playlist was Alexandria) which shows that powers are not affected. Tests Rubber Form: Tested with Alexandria, including throwing through iron wall, bouncing, stretching, floating Weight Ray: Tested on Alexandria and Eidolon. Works on self (with Rubber Form for safety) Attempted on fire extinguisher: no effect Memory Transplant Aura: Tested twice on Alexandria, the second time only briefly to determine range Notable Uses Interesting/major things done with the power (don't need to list every single use) Classification Rubber Form: Changer/Brute 7 Weight Ray: Blaster 6 Memory Transplant Aura: Master 7 Possession Details Once for testing Medleys Rubber Form and Weight Ray (on self) work well together, with Solidify added they make a Mover (7) power Featuring Rubber Form works well with any power which can throw/launch Playlist Memory Transplant Aura has certain... possibilities for working with capes who would not otherwise be willing Category:Well Tested Powers Category:Partially Tested Powers